


Saving You

by Skull_Kandie (BenSea)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU!Newt Alive, M/M, Sad, Slight trigger warning, Suicide mention, crushing!Newt, depressed!Newt, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSea/pseuds/Skull_Kandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-writing page 250 into something way less sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newtmas Fanfic!  
> It's also on wattpad.

"You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did."

"What happened?" Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around his weapon.

"I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And its _all... your... fault!"_

Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead. "Now make ammends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted _you_ with the note! No one else! Now do it!"

Thomas tried to pull away, but Newt was too strong. "I can't, Newt, I can't."

"Make ammends! Repent for what you did!" The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. then his voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery."

The words horrified Thomas. "Newt, maybe we can-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"

"I can't!"

"Do it!"

"I can't!" How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?

"Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!"

"Newt..."

"Do it before I become one of them!"

"I..."

"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembing gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy, please."

Thomas closed his eyes, feeling Newt's hand wrap around his tighter. He jerked his hand to the side right as Newt pulled the trigger for him. Thomas opened his eyes and saw Newt's face staring at his in surprise.

"You coward! I said kill me!" He screamed. Rage burned in his eyes. "I told you to ki-"

Thomas put his hand behind Newt's head, then kissed him sharply. "I couldn't." He whispered softly.

Looking back into Newt's eyes, he saw sanity trying to push the insanity back. His eyes filled with tears, and he broke down, curling into Thomas.

"I told you to kill me. Why did you do that instead? I trusted you. I trusted you!" Next cried.

Thomas took his hand and pulled him to the van, despite Newt's protests and Lawrence yelling at him.

"I can't leave him." Thomas grumbled, sitting in the back with the broken boy who was slipping back and forth between sanity and insanity. Thomas knew that Newt wouldn't last long, but if he could get the cure, then he could save the blonde boy.

"So, nice show there." Lawrence said harshly.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It was to get him to stop talking. Minho told me a while ago that he couldn't stop talking about me. And with everything else, I figured that would get him to shut up." He explained. Newt was staring at him, eyes completely clear of insanity.

He bit his lip and looked away.

"Newt, sorry, I couldn't bear listening to you, my best friend, begging me to kill you." Thomas tried.

The blonde didn't respond, so Thomas sat silently, staring at his hands.

"It meant nothing to you, didn't it? Just a way to shut me up." Newt whispered.

"It meant saving you."

The rest of the ride was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip was a blur to Thomas. They passed more cranks, and Thomas shut his eyes when they had to shoot them. Then they were through the outer walls of the city, through the fence to the small airport, through the enormous door of the hangar, which was heavily guarded by more members of the Right Arm.

Thoas was worried that Newt would go insane, but the blonde was just staring straight ahead solemnly, just like Thomas was.

Not much was said, and they did as they were told, went where they were supposed to go. They boarded the Berg, and he followed as they walked through it and did an inspection. But he never said a word. Neither did Newt. The pilot went to fire up the big ship, Lawrence disappeared somewhere, and Thomas and Newt sat on a couch in the common room. He lied down, staring at the ceiling, while Newt stared at the floor.

"Did it really mean nothing?" Newt whispered hoarsely. He hadn't been acting insane, like Thomas kissing him had sobered him up for the time being, let him think clearly.

Thomas shrugged. "I did what I had to do to save you." He said truthfully.

Newt stared back at the ground, mouth shut again.

Thomas closed his eyes, the images of what happened and what could have happened were lingering. Soon enough, though, he fell asleep.

Lawrence woke him up. "Hey, rise and shine, boys. We'll be there in a few minutes. We're dropping your butts, then getting the hell outta here. No offense."

Thomas groaned, opening his eyes slowly, then realized that Newt's arms were wrapped around him. He jumped, then sat up, completely alert.

"None taken." Newt said softly, despite his arms now being empty. He swung his legs off the couch, and you could see in his eyes he was trying to hold his insanity at bay. "How far are we gonna be walking?"

"A few miles. Don't worry, I don't think you'll have too many... Cranks to deal with." Lawrence hesitated, looking to Newt who seemed a little angry, but was clearly still trying to hold off any emotions. "It's gotten cold in the wilderness. Might see a few angry moose though. Wolves might try to eat your legs off. Nothing much."

Thomas looked at the man, expecting a big grin, but was busy in the corner, packing two bags for him and Newt.

"A coat and your backpack are waiting for you two at the cargo door." Lawrence said as he moved a small piece of equipment nto a shelf. "You've got food and water. We want to make sure you have a nice, enjoyable hike-relish the joys of nature and all that." Still no smile.

"Thanks." Thomas muttered. He was trying so hard not to remember the way Newt had kissed back, they way he looked so sad when Thmas had only said it was to save him. But he couldnt get the sensation of happiness and relief and even love he felt out of his mind.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Lawrence said, staring straight at Thomas and pulling him out of his daze.

"What?"

"You sure about this? All of what I know about these people is rotten. They kidanp you, torture you, even murder, they do anything to get what they want. Seems crazy to just waltz in there."

For some reason, Thomas wasn't scared. "We'll be fine. Just make sure you come back."

Lawrence shook his head. "You're either the bravest kid I've ever met, or the craziest. Anyway, go shower and get fresh clothes, there's some in the lockers."

Thomas didn't know how he looked. Probably somewhere close to a zombie with dead eyes. He glanced at Newt, who looked thin, pale, and like he was loosing his sanity.

"Okay. Newt, come here." Thomas said softly after Lawrence went to go check on something else.

Newt walked towards him carefully. He let out a little slip of laughter, then clamped his hand over his mouth. The sanity in his eyes was gone.

Thomas pulled his hand away. "I'm never going to kill you." He kissed the boy again. "I couldn't."

Thomas turned to walk to the showers, but Newt had grabbed his hand surprisingly fast. He yanked Thomas back towards him, then pressed his lips to Thomas's harshly. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before letting go of Thomas's hand, freeing him to go.

Thomas pulled away, staring at Newt who looked smug. "Gotta keep you sane." He squeaked before walking quickly to the showers.

The berg pitched and Thomas held onto a bar in the wall, with a giggling Newt behind him, as the ship lowered to the ground. The ramp door started creaking open with a squeal of hinges while they were still a hundred feet up, and cool air blasted inside. The sound of the thrusters burning roared louder. Thomas could see that they were above a small clearing in a large forest of snow-dusted pine trees- so many that the Berg wouldn't be able to land. They would have to jump.

The ship descended and Thomas steadied himself. He felt a hand slip into his and looked over to see Newt, biting his lip and looking down like a scared child.

"Good luck, boys." Lawrence said, nodding towards the ground when the got close. "I'd tell you to be careful, but I have faith in you two."

Thomas gave hiim a smile, hoping for one in return. He needed one, but got nothing. "Okay then. I'll get the device planted as soon as I can. But remember, Newt's safety is second only to that." Thomas warned. Thomas pulled on a coat, slipped his arms through the straps of the backpack, helped Newt do the same, then carefully walked down the big metal slab of the cargo and crouched on the edge. It was only about four feet to the snow covered ground, but he'd still have to be careful. He jumped and landed in a soft spot-a fresh snowdrift.

He looked over to Newt.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"What for?" He asked as the Berg flew away.

"For failing your trust and not killing you. I'm not worthy of being your friend, am I?" Thomas asked as they started walking.

Newt stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I like not being dead." He answered, then didn't say much for a while.


End file.
